


Edge of a Blade (a Moriarty minimix)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Moriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, I just wanted to make a music mix of some songs that put me in the mind of Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of a Blade (a Moriarty minimix)

  
  
Edge of a Blade \- a Moriarty minimix

[[DOWNLOAD]](http://www.mediafire.com/?auy24eyqqso1wup)

001\. _Kiss the Ring_ \- My Chemical Romance  
002\. _God & Satan_ \- Biffy Clyro  
003\. _Mandy Goes to Med School_ \- The Dresden Dolls  
004\. _Hurricane Season_ \- Dan Andriano in the Emergency Room  
004\. _I Don't Care_ \- Fall Out Boy


End file.
